tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
Frequently asked questions by prospective or current players. What is a MUX? A MUX game is a map of dozens or hundreds of rooms that players can travel between using exits. Players in the same room can interact with eachother or objects though written messages or other commands provided by the server, such as RPG style combat code. MUX is based on MUD, the pioneer mass multiplayer text roleplaying engine. MUD stands for Multi-User Dungeon, since it was created with Dungeons and Dragons style games in mind. MUX is a more recent server program coded with a broader range of games in mind. It stands for Multi-User eXperience. Does that mean your entire "game" is just text? It sure is, but that's never stopped it from being fun. If you're looking for a graphical Transformers action-shooter you'll probably be disappointed, but if you like board games, RPGs or creative writing, you should definitely check it out. Which Tranformers is your MUX based on? Generation 1. The theme and history of the game are drawn primarily from the first two seasons of the original 1984 cartoon, with the heroic Optimus Prime and the Autobots fighting to save the people of Earth from the tyranical Megatron and his army of Decepticons. We've also included a few characters and ideas from the Marvel comic series, which was also set in the classic Generation 1 era. The most notable inclusion from the Marvel comics is the Autobots' alliance with G.I.Joe, America's top-secret special mission force formed to fight the terrorist organization Cobra. How do I join? To get a character you need to fill out an application. It's a lot easier than it sounds, since only the first 8 questions are used for regular characters. There's a few extra questions if you're applying for a command position, or some stat sheets to fill in if you're applying for a character you created yourself. It's not hard to get approved, our character staff isn't picky or mean. If you have any questions or need some help finding information on a character, just connect to the game as a guest and ask for assistance. Why is there an application? Mainly to make sure players applying for Feature Characters know enough about the personality to fit the role. Players are free to decide their own actions in the game, but they should make those decisions like their character would. A hero shouldn't be played as a villain or a brave man portrayed as a coward. It also keeps our asshole count down. Since the dawn of internet gaming there's been a growing group of jerkoffs who log onto a game with the single goal of being the biggest jackass on the server. Most of these people won't put in the effort of writing an application just to talk smack on a text-based game. Not as long as there's still other chat rooms and Counter-Strike servers that haven't banned them yet. Canon Q: Comics canon: I thought non-Marvel stuff was non-canon on the MUX. thumb|I was in the cartoon. Sure. A: When determining your Feature Character's IC history, non-cartoon elements from the Transformers history and non-Marvel stuff for the Joes is *optional*. If you like something from the G.I. Joe cartoon, Devil's Due or IDW comics, or from the Marvel Transformers comics, and you can work it into his or her history without violating official cartoon (for Transformers), comics (for G.I. Joe), or MUX-established canon, go ahead. If there is something you don't like (ie, your character's death in non-canon material), you can ignore it, since only the TF cartoon and G.I. Joe Marvel comics history *definitely* happened. If you have any specific questions about what is allowed or not allowed, feel free to talk to ThemeStaff, especially Bzero and Carrie. Desc Q: "i can't change my desc... I think I'm doing it correctly &desc_1 me=Whatever" A: "&descs don't set until you transform. @desc sets it immediately. Either @desc me= to set it now, or transform into mode 2 and back to set it." Category:Help Transforming Q: "how do i transform? please tell me i don't have to say, Maximals Maximize!" A: "+transform 2 or +transform 1" (*snerk*) &name_2 Q: "I must be doing something wrong with the code. It's not changing my name when I use the transform thing, even though my &name_1 and _2 attributes are set." A: 'It's not you. It's broken on the MUX since our last upgrade.' New Questions * Feel free to add new questions here, or on the Discussion page, and we'll answer them ASAP! Category:MUX Code Category:MUX jargon Category:News